endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Berylian
Berylians (Old Script: Ghoul) Berylians were an odd group of people, they were tall about 8 feet on average, having sinewy gaunt limbs, dark sclera, very dark or very fair hair, angular faces and very pale skin. They were extremely dexterous, but also vain in the perception they were the closest to their forebearers the Titans. The Berylians, had a long longevity and the ability to perform Anaerobic Respiration. They built their grand citadel Nemo Mundus across a large Island that bears the same name for all intents and purposes. They would do deals with the Merians who would swim across the sea to the island with meats and fruits unavailable on Nemo Mundus, the Berylians would offer in return designer humans, they ran the largest trade and breeding ground of human slaves in one area. Berylians would selectively breed humans for desired traits to be inherited such as strength and intelligence. The Berylians live of a diet of fresh uncured flesh and pickled sweet fruits. They were cruel masters blinded by their own greed and apparent safety within their walls. Beryloid Beryloids are the human inheritors of Nemo Mundus, although they refer to themselves as 'Humans' or 'True Bloods', after the revolution and the Berylians were killed, they sealed the citadel once more and refused entry to anyone who was not from a slave family within the walls. They flourished under a facist government that was also the religion called Humanism. They believed that their blood was pure untainted by Demons, like all the other humans out there. They abolished the practicing of magic and killed all those who learned the craft, claiming it was of sin and work of demons. They maintain the belief that the Berylians never mated with their own breeding stock. They believe in the power of their lord, the lord God for humans and their human children and his will to make chosen humans strong enough to fight the evil all around them. Witch-Hunters These 'chosen children' were chosen when at a young age the child was able to show a natural adapt talent at understanding and using the world, polymathematical geniuses that were later blessed with a powerful physique, although not always physically apparent. These children were gathered from the families and trained to be Witch-hunters, their job to grow up and find those practicing magic within the Citadel and kill them, with their God-given Witch-hunter abilities. In actuality, the Witch-hunter children are almost always children born with a genetic throwback to the Berylians, although due to the fact their beliefs will not allow them to accept that, they claim it is a miracle from their God. Those with the natural understanding, but lacking in the physical domain were trained to be Priests. Witch-Hunters, due to not being taught actual magecraft use abilities close to natural magic, they use the energy coursing through them and around them to increase their speed, strength, dexterity to super-human levels. Their main tool is 'The Arm of God', a long spear inlay-ed with silver and gold. Strikes from this spear channel the energy trapped within the Witch Hunter. Category:Perodia